When Drama and Theatre Collide
by seasaltmemories
Summary: She looked stunning, absolutely gorgeous. Forte had tried to keep things platonic for their friendship's sake, but she couldn't help but be in awe of Margaret's beauty.


Last play of the year, and the freshman were still running around like they were chickens with their heads cut off. Forte was not one to get riled up easily, but even this was testing her nerves. She had to get up to the balcony for spotlight in ten minutes, she shouldn't be down here keeping two of the actors from making out and ruining their make-up. Forte almost broke out into a sprint until she spotted Margaret and had to slow down to keep from knocking the poor girl down. They still ended up bumping into each other, and it was still kinda awkward; however, once everything settled down, Forte had to hold back a gasp once she saw Margaret decked out in her costume.

She looked stunning, absolutely gorgeous. Forte had tried to keep things platonic for their friendship's sake, but she couldn't help but be in awe of Margaret's beauty.

"Now come on, do I look that bad?" She laughed as she gave a little twirl for Forte. "Red has never been my color."

"Who told you that, Meg!" Forte huffed.

"Don't get yourself all worked up in a tizzy," Margret laughed gently. "I just don't think bright, gaudy colors work for me. Probably should have thought of that before auditioning for Juliet though."

Forte sighed before leaning forward and adjusting Margaret's dress. "I don't want to hear any of that talk. We've worked so hard, all of us. You'll rock your roll as Juliet, even if you go out there in a paper bag. You're that talented."

"I'm not some nervous rookie," Margaret playfully swatted Forte's hand away. "This isn't my first rodeo," She gave a shaky smile that didn't fully convince Forte at all.

"You're a horrible liar, always have been. What's the problem? You can tell me, Meg, I promise," Forte moved to reassuringly grip Margaret's shoulders.

"It's stuff we can talk about later," Margaret turned away. "You should probably get going. Spotlights take time to get ready don't they?"

"You're more important than that," Forte was tempted to reach out again, but held back. "My best friend takes all priority."

That got a smile out of Margaret, one as bright as the sun. "You're always so stubborn."

"I have to be when it comes to you," Forte teased. "Now what's been bothering you?"

"I'm just feeling all blah about this being our last show and all," She crossed her arms before leaning on the nearest wall. "I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but I'm still kinda sad."

"Don't downplay it, that's perfectly understandable. Even I'm going to miss looking after the others."

"But I'm more selfish than you are, Forte," She sighed. "I just feel like in the end, I left no lasting mark on this place. My legacy will amount to nothing in the end. See what I mean by stupid?"

Forte blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face in frustration. Ugh, she always saw Maragaret as the more cheerful out of the two. To try to cheer such a usually bright person up seemed a Herculean task, too much for even her.

"Meg, I know I am not the best with words, but trust me that you have made an impact. Do I have to pull out every other member of the drama club to prove it? Because I will, just for you. I will put this show on hold to prove how wonderful you are."

"Honestly I don't doubt that," She laughed like church bells ringing on a clear morning.

"I don't know what else to do but just shout over and over again how great and amazing you are. But I will do that as long as I have to, ok? I know I can't do much else, but believe me you have rocked every performance in our four years here, and you'll rock your role as Juliet, Lest won't know what hit him!"

"Pfft, please don't remind me of that lame crush I had on him a few years ago. It's awkward enough as it is with him playing Romeo," She playfully pushed Forte away.

"Do you feel a bit better now?"

"A bit," Margaret admitted. "Still there's one thing that would make me feel even better. But I need to make sure you are ok with it first."

"Meg, you're my best friend. There's no way you could-" Before Forte could finish her sentence, Margaret leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips. It was such a surprising event, even she seemed stunned by her own actions. The two girls could only sit there in silence as they watched the other's face grow more and more red with each passing second.

"Girls, girls you're seniors! I shouldn't be telling you guys to get into place!," Miss Nancy chided as she rushed around overlooking last minute preparations. That seemed to finally break the spell, and the two hurried away to their spots. Still before Margaret was too far off, Forte shouted back,

"I'll make sure all eyes are on you!"

She didn't expect a reply at all, but that little laugh of her's made Forte grim for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **A.N. My submission for the Rune Factory Secret Santa. Last minute, but I hope you enjoy tumblr user: marsdoot!**


End file.
